


Reticent

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: モブキタ





	Reticent

**Author's Note:**

> 援交鬼  
> 轻度性暗示

夜深后我照常去那个小巷子里打发时间，那些高声说笑的年轻男女大多也和我一样还没从月光馆毕业，却不知道从来哪里搞来了罐装啤酒，像是要刻意让这阴湿的巢穴不清净似的，用脚将其猛地踢飞到远处，铝制罐子哐当撞上矮墙，偶尔还能击中角落里快要饿死的野狗，哀鸣交织着脆响，和他们的高声讪笑连缀在一起。  
我自然有很多要思考的事，但每时每刻都思考实在太过累人，更何况对我来说这世上压根就没有一个安静的地方，这个场所于我来说永远笼罩着死亡的面纱。在这里，不管发生多恶劣、多不可思议的事，我想我也非得完全接受它们不可。  
“哈？你这种天天鬼混的都不知道？那家伙啊，好像只要给钱，什么都愿意干……”  
诸如此类的闲言碎语已是家常便饭，这些活在夜幕下的家伙仿佛总是比他人的父母还要了解其底细。他们的情报网像是无数只盘在一起的蜈蚣，于暗处互相渗透着剧毒，光是想象就让人觉得毛骨悚然。  
此时他们讨论的似乎又是月光馆近期的热门人物，我对其兴趣不大，却又无处可去，只能背对着他们望着天空走神，居民楼的轮廓错落着掩盖了月亮。虽说消极又毫无意义，但我此时确实很想矫情地揶揄一句：这世界还真是黑暗不堪。  
“呜哇，真的假的？叫什么名字？”  
“就是二年F班那个转校生啦……整天戴着耳机和随声听，一副很拽的样子。好像是姓结城？”  
我习惯性伸进上衣口袋摸索药物的手停住了。这很意外——我没想到能在这种议论中听到他的名字。身为二年级生却被美鹤亲自授予SEES队长的职务，想必是个相当有实力的家伙，事实上之前我也曾和他见过一次面，印象里他谨慎而稍有锐利，要不迫于要收集山岸风花的情报，恐怕一生都不会和这种地方有所交集。而现在他的名字却从这些人嘴里迸了出来，伴随着象征夜生活的酒气和难闻的腥臭味；强烈的违和感充斥了空气，我没有说话，只是沉默着在一旁继续听下去。  
“啥啊——！那不是男人吗？！”  
“突然乱叫什么……处男吗你？那家伙长得跟女人一样好看，有什么不行的？”  
“我说，这就是那个，‘援助交际’吧……没想到啊，那个结城竟然会……”  
从听到他的名字起就在心底涌动的不祥预感，竟然这么快就得到了证实。他们夜间的‘情报’——尤其在涉及到这种低劣的方面时，总是相当可靠。  
和美鹤他们共同行动的二年级生，竟然为了钱在学校里……？那张仅有过一面之缘的少年脸孔在我脑海里逐渐变了模样，没有任何征兆地，我的情绪躁动起来。  
“不过他收费超高的！该说不愧长着那张脸吗……说不定比专门的店还贵呢。”  
“等等，你该不会试过吧？”  
“哦，那当然了。那家伙特别瘦，抱起来有点不过瘾，不过很舒服啊，那个……”  
我微微偏过头，只见从刚刚起一直盘坐在几个男女正中的男学生正嘻嘻笑着，不远处街道的路灯朝这边投下一点可怜的明亮，他的嘴角向两边夸张地咧着，几乎快要流出口水。随后他压低了声音，漫长的嘀咕好似垃圾堆旁飞个不停的蝇虫。时不时有不堪入耳的词语传进耳里，周围的人或是尖叫或是接连起哄，一时间小巷子里的气氛相当活络，我想他们似乎好久没这么热闹过了。  
“就是用屁股对吧？对吧？呜哇，男生好恶心～～”  
“结城君，平时对人超冷淡，难道在床上意外的很热情？喂喂，快告诉人家啦，真是的……”  
“听起来也太变态了吧！但我还真有点想试试……我说，借我点钱！”  
有那么一瞬间，我觉得他们的牙齿被香烟和污言秽语熏成了糜烂的黑色，可以的话我真想转过身去，将那几个不断倾倒出垃圾的孔洞撕得粉碎。可这终究只是一时的冲动，头脑被夜风吹得冰冷，我清楚自己不是什么正义使者，没义务去管一个只见过一面的二年级后辈的私事。说到底，也没有任何证据说明那个结城真的干着如他们所说的勾当。  
……本应是如此的。  
“喂，我说。”我拉低了针织帽的帽檐，转身朝着他们踱步过去，“把那家伙……结城的联系方式给我。”  
“啥？这不是荒垣吗？没想到啊～你还有这种兴趣？”  
“别废话，赶紧说。”  
我掏出手机，头也没抬地对他们扔出这么一句话。明明是身为威胁的一方，我却觉得自己的声音毫无底气，说不定我只是在哀求自己的真正想法，希望它能自己藏到水面下去，给我一个美好而理想的答案罢了。

之后我看也没多看他们一眼便转身离开，那些咒骂和嘲弄经久不息，我将其全都抛在脑后，一边走一边不断敲打着手机屏幕上的短信文字。我对这类不可告人的地下交易一无所知，但若结城的行为正如他们所说，那么我只需随便扔出饵，便能轻而易举地将那片肮脏了的青色钓到面前吧。  
“只要给钱 什么都愿意做——”  
他们说出这句话的时候，脸上的表情一定同时具备了兽和人的特质，我忍不住这么想道。这颇有些讽刺，因为我根本无法干涉他们的世界，就连现在也只是被无聊的担忧支配了手脚，急切地想要确定真伪，却完全没考虑过这究竟有什么意义，也不曾想过在知道真相后凭我又能改变什么东西。不，说不定只是没有那份勇气而已；不管面对谁、面对任何事，我都只是个愚昧的旁观者。  
约定的地点是稍微靠近市区一些的街道，影时间已过，此刻正是夜色最浓郁的时段，就算车站正坐落在不远处，也完全看不到半个行人的影子。路灯不知疲倦地亮着，为初夏的飞虫提供了最好的栖息地，我听不到它们的嗡闹，原本对我来说这个城市就比常人所感知的安静许多，此时更是死得彻底，甚至让我产生了自己被扔进那幽灵时间的错觉。  
应该变成棺材的人，到底是谁啊？  
我摇了摇头，甩开没必要的多余想法，将视线落回到手机上去。我发出的对话框依然凝固在屏幕边缘，没有收到任何回复，对面的人像是睡着了——像我擅自猜测的他那样，在这夜里安稳地睡着，自始至终，都和这严重发霉腐败的外部世界没有过一点干系。  
他不会出现的。  
我在心底这样对自己说道，目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕，一直到它悄无声息地变暗再熄灭，如同海面上一盏悲哀的灯火。……他不应该会出现的，我又这么说。  
像是要嘲笑自言自语个不停的我一般，那昏黄了的路灯突然眨起眼睛，视线在柏油路面上投下诡异的斑纹。我低下头去，视觉被这深夜磨得有些迟钝。灯光的背面钻出影子来；它们像那名为阴影的怪物似的缓缓聚集成一团，从我的脚尖开始，向远处蔓延出一道细长的线。我本能地闪身到店铺间的小巷道里去，逃窜间我踩到那个被拉长的人影，光是这样就让我觉得头皮发麻。我低着头默默听着；那脚步声逐渐接近，然后在不远处静止下来，整条街道再度被埋进坟墓中。  
我打了个寒战，没能发出声音来。

已经没必要再装模作样地偷瞄那人的脸了。一切都相当明了，说不定我早点向自己承认还能好受些，我骂着。  
他的脖子上还挂着耳机和随身听，那些井然有序的线条反而成了此时最可笑的反讽。月光馆的夏季制服被理所当然地穿在身上，整洁得没有任何破绽，被残存的灯光打得分外光鲜。他和那些人根本就不一样，我知道的，就算我对他一无所知，他也原本应该是这样——可此时此刻，我眼中所见的只是一个地狱。准确来说，身处地狱的不是我，而是那个名为结城的少年。我看到他被塞在闲言碎语的正中心，四肢裸露，惨遭那些恶意一刀刀凌迟而下，整个身体在我眼前开始一点点化作肉泥，除了毛骨悚然外想不出别的形容词。可我甚至无法那副神色里判断出他到底对这个事实有何想法，是全盘接受了，还是根本就没有在意过……？路灯滋滋响着，这回它们向身为主角的少年充满希冀地眨起了眼睛。我看到他对着夜空抬起脸，破碎的、不自然的冷光溶解在那双眼睛里，它们好似两个淡漠的玻璃珠，不会映照出眼前的任何事物，只是长久地望着我难以想象的远方。此时的他如同这地狱中心的年轻神明，乍看之下神圣不已，却已经将背后那些污红似腐肉的诅咒一点不留地吞吃进腹中了。  
他在张望，清秀的面庞上没有任何情绪。  
他从制服裤的口袋里拿出手机，反复划着屏幕，像是在确认时间和地点一般。路灯灯光在地面上爬行，反复舔舐他的鞋尖。  
为什么没来呢——？

……我根本不可能向他迈出一步。我什么都做不了——就算以前辈的身份质问甚至是威胁他，也得不到任何东西，反而只是让自己更加想吐而已。象征着光明、希望、果敢，能将那个被我留下永久创伤的少年从影子里带出去——我擅自向他身上强加了这样的期望，却在此时被现实从高楼顶端扔到地底，头破血流，最后一刻尸首无存。我错了吗？还是说……他错了吗？手指已经不是我的东西，它们僵硬地在衣袋里抓来抓去，探到药瓶的盖子却迟迟没作出合理的动作，反而连指甲盖都磨出了裂痕。  
“你，是不是那个结城啊？”  
相当戏剧性的，陌生的男性声音突兀地从不远处响起，语气轻浮。我本能地用背靠紧了墙。  
“……刚刚是你们叫的？”  
他终于说话了，嗓音低沉，清洗夜晚的街道。薄荷叶带着醉人的香气，被鸟类吃进胃里，最终只留下无人问津的排泄物。  
“没有没有，只是路过啦。不过，看你的反应，传闻是真的耶……”  
“要不要跟我们试试啊？”  
他们迅速向前跨了一步，手臂抬起来，心照不宣地封住他可能转身的动作。很明显，那是早就有所计划的围攻，生怕将到嘴边的猎物落荒而逃。不过他的双脚一动不动，像是在地面上生了根，只是朝着那三四个比他高大许多的人扬起下巴，熟练地按了几下手机屏幕，又很快放回制服口袋里。  
“一次两万日元。”  
我看到他若无其事地伸出两根手指去，语气平静不已，那个手势格外刺眼，仿佛是在宣告着他的胜利一般明亮。可灯光不会照到男学生们的身上，他们的脸只染了半边沉淀的黑，我只能勉强看清他们五官的轮廓，在他说出这句话的时候猛地扭曲成可怖的异形来。  
“哈哈哈，他真的愿意干啊？！！”  
“做什么都可以吗，结城同学？用手？用嘴？还有后面？”  
他们高声笑着，猥琐地捂着腹部，吐出只在这深夜能存在的下流话，仿佛在此刻的街道上，做什么都可以，说什么都可以，就连那些空荡荡的回声也是绝对的正确。  
“……不能射在里面……”  
然后他的语气突然变得退缩，口齿不清地嗫嚅着，我的头皮一阵发麻，迅速转过脸去不想再看。声音比方才听来清晰了些，我猜想是那些男学生步步逼近，让他被迫向我这边后退而来了吧。那支吾的词句爬满了霉斑，他试图掩盖其下耻于示人的腐败，不过自然是毫无意义的。他已经烂掉了，我原本误以为是充斥着光和希望的他的内核已经烂掉了，站在这里的人不过是个光鲜美丽的皮囊罢了。  
“说什么啊，只要加钱可以了吧？比起买套，这个划算多了。”  
“……”  
反驳吧。请你反驳吧。我无声地重复着，已经不知道这话到底是在对他哀求，还是单纯的自我安慰。可最终他还是一个字也没有说，路灯惊惶地闪了闪，密密麻麻的飞虫溢向四面八方，那些舔舐他脚尖的影子也趁机兀自上行，把他连同那几个男学生一起吞噬得不留任何痕迹。

不知何时，我已经从那狭窄的巷道里走了出来，独自站在坏掉了的路灯下发愣。他们还没走远，街道尽头没有照明，我自然看不到他们的背影，但隐约有夸张的咂嘴声传过来，不断重复着，让人反胃不已。我甚至能够想象出他们的手如何像蜘蛛足一样隔着制服在结城理身上滑动，然后吐出舌头发泄出没有任何压抑的恶劣欲望。可我对此没有任何感觉，只是呆愣在原地，连一点抬脚追上去的冲动都没有。夜空里没有云，却也看不到月亮，唯独有污浊的空气一刻也不停地滚动着，流淌着。  
——他早就身处地狱的最深处了。


End file.
